Dual-mode imagers are known in the art to provide a device detecting both visible light and infrared radiation. However, current art dual-mode imagers are costly, complex, bulky and heavy. Further, refractive lenses often used in dual-mode imagers fair poorly in focusing an image having differing electromagnetic wavelengths. Other problems arise in dual-mode imagers when attempting to align pixel data for the differing electromagnetic wavelengths. Despite known military and commercial value, dual-mode imagers have not gained wide acceptance.